Sonic Speed
Sonic Speed is a reboot of the Sonic the Hedgehog series, developed by Golden Studios and published by Sega. Plot When the game starts, we see a bright glow as a green emerald appears on a island as a small hedgehog creature crawls up to it and pokes it, causing the critter to glow. 14 years later, the same island is inhabited by that same blue hedgehog, now calling himself Sonic. He's been alone on the island for his whole life with the exceptions of a few little critters keeping him company, including a little bird Sonic named "Flicky". One day, after going on his daily run, some strange robots attack the island. Sonic manages to fight them off for a bit but eventually is overwhelmed by them. Luckily, a red echidna named Knuckles fights off the rest with help from a two-tailed fox named Tails. Afterwords, Sonic asks who they and the robots are, and they explain that the robots belonged to a evil scientist named Dr. Ivo Robotnick, who is looking for the 7 Chaos Emeralds and the two have been trying to stop him. Sonic then remembers the Emerald and the group rush to it. When the three find the emerald, taking out a huge robot at the same time, Knuckles explains that he and Tails already have another Emerald, leaving them with two out of seven. Tails mentions that the other 5 are on different islands and asks if Sonic could help out. Interested in exploring these other new islands, he agrees, and the group hop on Tails plane and fly towards one of the 5 islands. From there, they locate 4 more Emeralds: ---- *Angel Island, where the 3rd Emerald was stolen by a robot designed to destroy environments and such. *Mobius Island, home to a full on village created by the 4th Emerald, which is held by Fang and his Bandits. *Rubble Island, once a normal island until Eggman ruined it, turning it into a messy wasteland of rubble. *Magma Island, a once peaceful island now ruled by a Lava Monster created by the 6th Emerald. ---- After grabbing all 4, the group head back to South Island only to find that Robotnick stole both the 1st Emerald and Flicky. Without a moment to waste, the three head towards Robot Island to get both back. When they arrive and fight through Robotnick's forces, the mad doctor swipes all their Emeralds and sicks his newest creation on them: E102-Gamma, which is powered by Flicky. They manage to free Flicky, but Robotnick escapes with the Emeralds to his Flying Fortress. The three head towards his aircraft to take him out. They arrive on the Fortress and fight their way through, discovering Robotnick's plan: to use the Emeralds to power a giant mech to take over the world. With help from Tails and Knuckles disabling the power generators, Sonic manages to destroy the mech and causes the Fortress to start blowing up. With Tail's ship damaged, the only way they managed to escape is thanks to Flicky, controlling E102-Gamma, swooping in and flying them off the destroyed Fort. With Robotnick defeated, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles return to South Island and celebrate their victory. Sonic thanks the two for helping him rescue Flicky and letting him see more of the world. The three agree that they should hang out more as Tails mentions that Sonic could live at his house on Mobius Island. The Blue Blur agrees as they look off at the sun, with Flicky fluttering onto Sonic's shoulder with a gleeful "Chirp!" In a post credit scene, Robotnick has landed on another island and has a breakdown over loosing to a bunch of talking rodents. When he kicks a metal thing, however, it opens up a hatch. Curious, he climbs down it and finds an ancient tomb, with statues of bug-like creatures lined up inside them. The statues then start to shake... Gameplay The game is a 3D platformer with open levels and an emphasis on speed. The longer your character runs, the faster he will go. They'll also go faster if running down slopes or hitting springs or boost pads. Every character can also jump, and the faster your going the farther you'll jump. The main goal of every level is to reach the end without loosing all of your lives, which you loose if you get hit without any rings. Picking up rings will protect you, but getting hit will make you drop them, luckily, you can pick up the ones you dropped. There are three playable characters in the game: ---- *Sonic is the character you'll be playing as the most, with sections based off of speed and platforming. He has a homing attack, a drop dash, and a light speed dash. He's by far the fastest character. *Tails is more focused on puzzle solving and platforming, though he'll still run around fast. He can fly for a limited amount of time, toss a few bombs, and do a spin attack. *Knuckles is focused on beating up everything that looks at you funny and exploring. He can glide through the air, preform a three hit combo plus a ground pound, and climb up almost any wall. ---- There's also a shop you can visit in-between levels, ran by Big the Cat. You can buy things such as extra rings or lives, instant Shealds, upgrades for playable characters, and costumes. You can buy stuff using scrap metal you get from destroying the robot enemies during stages. The Emblem Events are unlockable achivments you can earn by preforming challenges the emblems task you with. Completing these will unlock new content. There are 50 Emblems altogether. Characters Worlds/Stages Items/Upgrades Most of these items can be found laying around in levels. They can also be bought from Big's Store using scrap metal from Robots you've destroyed. Bosses Note: Most of the following are placeholder images Emblem Events DLC W.I.P Trivia W.I.P